Electrical connectors are used in a wide variety of applications ranging from simple connecting interfaces between hard conductor wiring to more sophisticated applications involving such components as printed circuit boards, flat flexible cables and optical fibers. Basically, electrical connectors include some form of contacts, terminals or other conductors which interconnect one electrical device to another electrical device. The electrical connectors may involve systems whereby the connectors provide receiver-transmitter functions which, in addition, can convert high speed signals from solid (copper) cables or fiber optic cables to high spied signals on a system printed circuit board. As used herein, the terms "electrical" or "electrical connectors" are intended to include optical devices.
For instance, in the telecommunications industry, switching systems or circuitry may be provided on a rather sizable mother board at a particular location. A plurality of high speed electrical converter modules are mounted by appropriate frame structures on the mother board. Mating "plug-in" connector modules are plugged into the converter modules from outside the switching system. The incoming signals from the cables attached to the plug-in modules are at high speed, such as in the gigabit range, and the converter modules transfer and maintain the signals at high speed and transmit them to the circuitry on the mother board. Continuing problems have been encountered in the design and manufacturability of such systems. Many of the problems center around providing adequate protection for the connecting interface from electromagnetic interference (EMI) as well as providing protection against electrostatic discharge (ESD). The present invention is directed to solving those problems by providing a simple system which is cost effective to manufacture, assemble and use, and which provides extensive EMI and ESD protection.